Don't Forget
by ohx3itsmagic
Summary: Nick and Miley Jonas have been married for years. When they get into an argument one night, Miley reassures their young daughter that everything will be fine.


**Don't Forget**

"I don't want to talk about this now, Nick," Miley said, the tone of her voice clearly forced and stiff.

"Then when will you, huh? Typical Miley, running away from everything and never solving a problem." Nick crossed his arms and set his jaw in annoyance as well.

"I would never have to solve a problem in the first place if you didn't create so many!" Miley shot back.

Nick was silent for a moment. "Fine. If I supposedly cause so many issues, I'll just get out of your way," he said eventually, before turning on his heel and stalking out the front door.

Miley heard the car door slamming and gravel churning as Nick got in his Mustang and drove away. All at once, everything was silent. Miley rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the headache she felt coming on. The brunette then made her way up the long as winding stairs of her Texas home, and down the upstairs hall to a bedroom on the right.

"You okay, sweetie?" Miley asked, turning on the lightswitch.

A small girl sat up in her bed. "Mommy, are you and Daddy gonna get a divorce?" she asked quietly.

Miley smiled sadly and sat down next to her daughter. "No, sweetie. Daddy and I just had a little fight. But it will all be okay tomorrow. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"How do you know that?" the child countered.

"Because Faith, this is what happens with me and your Daddy. We had this problem even before you were born," Miley explained.

Faith looked up at her mother with big brown eyes. "Can you tell me the story?"

"Of course." Miley leaned back and looked out the bedroom window at the stars. Then she began.

"Your daddy and I met back in 2006, I believe. We were young. But we dated for 2 years. And we were in love. Sadly, we couldn't live in a fairytale life forever. It eventually came to the conclusion that our lives were getting too complicated to handle. We decided to break it off. It was a difficult decision. He was crying, I was crying. But we knew it was for the best.

"For the next few years, we still made the effort to be friends, and stay in touch. We texted, and went out to lunch together. Stuff like that. But I soon grew tired of the Disney scene and became a rebel. It sadly only pulled us farther apart, because I had become the last thing on Earth he wanted to be seen with. But I didn't care, because I had found a replacement for him. My newest boyfriend, named Liam.

I knew I loved Liam, but I could never love him as much as Nick and I had loved each other. I loved how Liam was always there for me. No matter how hard things could be for me, I could always be sure he was standing there beside me. And things were hard quite often. That's why I held onto him.

"This went on for a few more years. Me seeing Liam, giving this bad girl appearance, and staying away from Nick. Then one night, I needed a friend.

I don't know where Liam was, but he wasn't with me. For some reason I was lonely, depressed, and tired. I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to, so I pulled out my phone and called your dad.

I was surprised when he picked up the phone. But he did. And we talked that night for many hours.

"From that moment on, things changed. I was happy again, things didn't seem so hard for me anymore. I started to drop the rebel act. After a while, I dopped Liam, too. And I started to hang out with Nick again. Before long, the love was back. And I knew he was the one.

"So you see, Faith? I spent many years of my life away from your daddy. And I always went back. This stuff happens, sweetie. But we could never get a divorce, ever."

Miley looked down to see her daughter fast asleep. She smiled, and ran a hand through Faith's brown hair before shutting out the light and leaving the room.

On her way back downstairs, Miley heard the front door open. In walked Nick again. She stopped halfway downstairs as he turned around and saw her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry," Nick admitted. "I didn't mean any of that."

Miley came down to the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks. And I'm sorry too."

Nick came closer and pulled her into a hug. Miley leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you," she murmured against him.

Nick smiled. "I love you too, baby. Don't you ever forget it."

**Mehh. Wrote this at 1am the other night. My first Niley story ever posted here, whoot!**


End file.
